


I Made Room For One

by MsLane



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLane/pseuds/MsLane
Summary: Beca who is reluctant to fall for anybody, because she's fine and things are fine, doesn't stand a chance when Chloe comes along, and is basically perfect, and Beca just hates it. Chloe grosses Beca out with how wonderful and cute and nice and perfect she is and Beca can't stand it, she doesn't need this.





	1. So Baby I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the events of pitch perfect, but Beca x Jesse never happened.

Chloe smiles as she opens the snap from Stacie, a picture of both Stacie and Aubrey in matching face paint. She’s typing a response to this when there’s an unexpected knock at the door.

She quickly tries to recall whether she was meeting anyone as she calls out, “coming!” when there’s another rapid succession of knocks.

Chloe flings open the door with a little smile on her face when she sees that it’s Beca on the other side, “Oh, well hi there stran-”

The rest of her sentence dies off as Beca quickly walks through the entrance shaking her head, headed towards the living room.

Chloe takes a deep breath and worries her bottom lip. Things have been a little off between them. They’ve been distant over the past couple of weeks and Chloe, who had been giving Beca some time to herself, had been planning on talking to Beca about it over the weekend, but glancing over towards the girl now occupying the living room, she sees that perhaps Beca thinks they should broach the subject tonight instead.

Anxious and a little concerned, Chloe shuts and locks the front door before taking a deep breath and following Beca’s direction. She clears her throat slightly as she steps into the living room, watching as Beca stops fidgeting around the room as she asks, “Is everything okay?”

Beca’s brow is furrowed when she looks at Chloe, “You know…You’ve really got some nerve.” Her voice is low as she says this. Not menacing in any way, but not as warm and inviting as Chloe has become used to over the course of their history.

Chloe’s eyes widen slightly, and she barely breathes out, “Excuse me?”

Beca walks to the end of the room and breathes deeply, letting out the breath slowly, before she walks back towards Chloe, “I was perfectly fine in my lonely. I was _good_ at being lonely.”

Chloe takes a step forward towards Beca but remains silent, knowing Beca must have been going over this in her mind repeatedly before getting to the point where she feels ready to speak out and talk about things.

Beca shakes her head slightly, “I didn’t need anyone. I was perfectly fine on my own. I made it that way. Before you, I was a pro at lonely. And now…now I can’t even go a day without thinking about you. I can’t go two weeks without being near you. How dare you do this to me? How dare you make a home in my heart?”

Chloe is standing in front of a shaking Beca who is looking at her accusingly now, her dark eyes woeful as she continues to talk.

“I didn’t ask you to break up my lonely. I didn’t ask you for any of it. And the _nerve_ you have to tell me you want me and that I’m beautiful. How rude of you, to come waltzing in and ruining my miserable.”

Her voice cracks as she speaks, and it now isn’t as low as it had been when she first started, gaining speed as well as some more strength.

Beca takes a deep and shuddering breath, her hands tremble as she clenches and unclenches her fists around her hoodie’s sleeves. Her eyes are darker than usual and Chloe’s frown matches Beca’s when Chloe sees the tears that have started to fill them.

“You tricked me.” Beca manages to growl out, “Nobody asked you to get me attached to you.” She wipes at a stray tear angrily. She hadn’t wanted to cry at all when she set out to see Chloe, and she’s angry at herself for being unable to control herself long enough to get through this without breaking down.

Chloe’s heart aches, “Beca,” she whispers as she desperately tries to keep her hands to herself and not reach out to touch Beca. She’s successful for now, but just barely.

Beca chokes back a little sob that tries to escape and she takes several breaths before shaking her head, “I can’t believe you’ve done this to me.” She throws her hands out to the sides, “I was sane. I would never have been caught dead doing this before you.” She turns away from Chloe to walk around the room again before once again stopping in front of Chloe.

“You changed me.” Beca says softly. Her eyes are still dark, but she doesn’t sound as reproachful. She’s still clutching onto her sleeves, “You just…you changed up everything. And God I’m so _mad_ at you.” She flops her hands against her thighs, “I’m so mad at you for being so fucking cute and changing my rude. That’s not okay. What’s wrong with you?”

Chloe blinks as she watches Beca sigh and drop down onto the couch. Her mind is reeling as she silently takes a seat beside Beca, but she quietens it as she cautiously reaches a hand out and places it over Beca’s. She says nothing as she listens to Beca, desperately trying to understand her, wanting to be able to comfort her as best as she can.

Beca sighs softly and points at their hands with her free one, “No one else would be able to get away with that. No one else would know that they could get away with it.”

Chloe meets Beca’s gaze and holds it as she quietly says, “You know if you aren’t okay with it, I’d stop.”

Beca shakes her head slightly, “You’ve- I wasn’t okay with it. I wasn’t okay with any of it before you.”

Chloe swallows and tilts her head as she silently waits for Beca to gather her thoughts.

“My way of dealing with everyone…my way was to keep everyone away. Every single person never got the chance to be let it. And love? Who needs it. I’m better off without.”

Beca sighs once more and lifts a shoulder, “I was doing fine against Jesse.” She looks away for a second and then looks back at Chloe, “I wasn’t trying to fall in love but…boy oh boy you pushed me right into it.”

Beca leans her head back against the couch and laughs breathlessly, “You just- you shoved me Chloe. And I- I never was going to try to melt this iron heart of mine,” she points to her chest as she says this, “but you, you hold me?”

She turns her head, still resting it against the couch, to look at Chloe, “And you look at me, and you being near me and with me…you make who I was…I mean, the old me is nowhere in sight now because of you.”

Beca turns her hand over and gently holds Chloe’s, “You-you’ve ruined who I was.”

Chloe gently squeezes her hand and scoots closer, still silent.

“I’m terrified,” Beca confesses in a whisper, as she turns her head away from looking at Chloe, so that she’s now looking straight up at the ceiling.

“Of what?” Chloe whispers back after it’s apparent Beca will need her to ask to start talking again.

Beca lifts her shoulder, “Everything. All of it. I spend my days daydreaming about you until I get to see you again. I’m not used to this Chloe. I’ve been…I’ve been hurt before ya know? And I’m so used to people just using me.” Beca turns her head to look at her, “And I mean, for you to be you with me is completely new to me. It feels so different. _I’m_ so different.”

Chloe squeezes her hand again, “You let me in to see the real you.”

Beca nods, “Which is terrifying.”

Chloe smiles softly, “You’re doing a pretty good job letting me stay.”

Beca hums and they stay that way for a little while, in silence, before Beca softly speaks up again.

“You told me you love me.”

Chloe nods her head, and says ardently “I do.”

Beca takes a deep breath, “I don’t give myself often Chloe.”

“I know,” Chloe whispers seriously, then allows a little smile to appear, as her eyes never leave Beca’s face.

“I just- you’ve got to handle me with caution. I need you to be careful with me Chloe. I don’t know if I can take getting hurt again. I…I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared to fall in love but…but if you promise you’ll catch me, I know that I could…I’d be willing to let myself. And, I mean you _did_ push me so…” she trails off, and there’s a tiny smile playing at her own lips now.

Chloe gently squeezes her hand, “You know I won’t go anywhere. I promise I’ll catch you, and I’ll handle you with all the care in the world. There’s not a thing I would ever do to hurt you. You mean so much to me Beca.”

Beca laces their fingers together and tugs on her gently as Beca leans forward a little, her eyes locked onto Chloe’s, “You made me tear down my defenses. You’ve literally walked in and built a home in my heart…just barged in and tore down barricades, opened windows and doors, brought in all your furniture and you just basically act like you’ve always belonged right there.”

Chloe rests her forehead against Beca’s, smiling softly, as Beca continues, “I’ve made room for one. Just one. And it’s all you. And the past couple of weeks have been…well it’s been Hell basically. And I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I didn’t want to put myself in a position where I could get hurt again.” Beca leans back and brushes her thumb against Chloe’s cheek, “I was hurting myself staying away from you.”

Chloe tugs on her hand, “So don’t stay away from me anymore silly. I’m right here.”

Beca’s eyes shut slowly and her bottom lip disappears into her mouth at hearing that, and Chloe’s face softens and she places her free hand on Beca’s cheek as she repeats, “I’m right here. I’m yours.”

Beca’s eyes flutter open, and she whispers, “I’m yours,” her eyes searching Chloe’s as she does.

Chloe’s smile is blinding, “ _So_ yours.” She tugs Beca gently yet assuredly into her arms and hugs her close, nuzzling her face into her hair as she feels Beca bury herself into her neck.

She hears Beca murmur, “I’ve missed this,” against her shoulder and Chloe runs her fingers through her hair and nods because she totally gets it. She’s missed having her close too.

“So…you’ve fallen in love with me is what I’m getting from all of this.” Chloe says a little while later, a large smile on her face, and she feels Beca roll her eyes even though her head is resting against her chest after they’ve taken to cuddling on the couch.

“You know what? I changed my mind, I’m not anymore.” Beca says, not sounding the least bit serious what with having a smile on her own face.

Chloe giggles and rubs her thumb against Beca’s lower back, “Nuuh, no take backs.”

“No. No take backs.”


	2. I'm Not Used To This

_**A month and a half earlier** _

"Tell her."

Chloe blinks at that, having been staring at Beca, who is in the middle of hula-hooping in tandem with Aubrey, and turns her head towards Stacie, "What?"

Stacie rolls out her exercise mat beside Chloe and lays down on it as she rolls her eyes and looks pointedly at Beca, "You should tell her."

Chloe chuckles as she goes back to doing her sit-ups, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stacie snorts, "Right, yeah okay. Here we are in the middle of basic training, and you've been paused mid sit up for the past few minutes mesmerized by Beca. But sure, you don't know what I'm talking about. Let me spell it out for you so we're on the same page here. You should tell Beca about your feelings. How you feel about her."

Chloe stretches out her legs and flops onto her back and laughs lightly, "I will. Eventually."

"Ah, so you're not playing coy anymore."

Chloe playfully kicks her legs over and Stacie laughs. The two fall into silence as Stacie continues her stretches.

"You know she's going to need time to process, right? You're not going to be able to collect on your bet any time soon."

Stacie freezes, "Wait. You know about that?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "Of course I know about it. Fat Amy can't stop talking about it, and Cynthia Rose has now twice come to me to tell me she's being good about not betting but that she'd, and I quote, 'totally be betting on me getting the girl before New Year's."

Stacie sits up and folds her legs, "Chloe…you know it's just all in good fun, right? We care about the two of you. We want the both of you happy, and together."

Chloe nods, a smile on her face, "I know."

Stacie goes to say something else only to decide perhaps there isn't anything else to say really.

* * *

 "I told you she'd find out about the bet," Aubrey says after Stacie tells her about her conversation once they make it back home after boot camp.

"Yeah whatever smarty pants. Can't we just skip to the part where they're together? It's getting ridiculous how slow this is going."

Aubrey smiles and steals kiss from Stacie, "I'm sure that Chloe would love to skip ahead to that part of the story too Stace."

Stacie smiles dazedly at Aubrey, and after taking a moment to recover from the unexpected kiss she says, "Beca…she needs a little nudge to open her eyes to what's right there in front of her. Her feelings are literally so obvious it's got us all frustrated at how dense she's being."

Aubrey smiles softly, "What we need to do is let this happen, let this run its course in its own time. Beca can be a little slow and annoys me to now end, but she has a lot of love for Chloe, even if she can't see it right now. She just isn't as clued in to her emotions as others are."

Stacie grins at her, "Was that something nice about Beca coming from you?"

Aubrey laughs, "Whatever Stacie. You know I'm right."

Gently pulling Aubrey closer, Stacie nods, "Yes, yeah. You're always right. Now, the question is, do you want to join me in the shower?"

Aubrey loosely drapes her arms around Stacie's neck and bites her lip, "Boy do you know what a girl loves to hear."

Stacie grins as she leads the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 "Are we still on for that TV show marathon?" Chloe asks Beca a few weeks later as they walk out of the auditorium after another one of their rehearsals.

Beca rolls her eyes good-humoredly as she hides a grin, "Yes Chloe. What did you have in mind this time? Snapped? Deadly Women? Forensic Files?"

Chloe laughs as she bumps her shoulder against Beca's, "I'm sensing a pattern here."

Beca smirks, "You're the one that introduced me to all of these shows."

Chloe grips Beca's arm and squeezes gently as she exclaims, "It's fascinating!"

Beca laughs, "Sure is, I'll give you that."

Chloe's smile is large as she walks arm in arm with Beca towards Beca's dorm room, "So, I'll bring the soda and popcorn and you make sure you've got your comfy pj's on when I get there, we don't want to waste any time getting you prepped for this marathon like last time."

Beca rolls her eyes, but really she's enjoying this immensely, "Yes Chloe. Pizza or Thai?"

Chloe stops in her tracks and just looks at Beca blankly, and Beca laughs as she says, "Right, sorry, that's not even a question."

Chloe raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head slightly and grins.

"Thai." They both say at the same time and Chloe smiles brilliantly at Beca.

"Unless _you_ want pizza instead," Chloe says but Beca is already shaking her head.

"Thai sounds good, I'll order it and have it ready by the time you come around. The usual?" Beca asks as she unlocks the door to her room, turning to face Chloe once she gets it open.

Chloe grins and nods, "Yes please and thank you. You know, I _still_ can't believe you don't have to share a room with Kimmy Jin anymore. I kind of miss the dynamic you two had."

Beca snorts and rolls her eyes at her, "You would. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the crazy death gaze anymore."

Chloe giggles and Beca grins at her, "Alright get outta here then, I'll see you back here in thirty."

Chloe waves goodbye to her as she practically skips away.

* * *

 "It was the boyfriend," Beca states confidently, pointing at said boyfriend when he appears on screen again as the investigators interview him.

Chloe laughs, "You say that every time!"

Beca grins as she grabs at a few veggies with her chopsticks, "And I'm right nine times out of ten! I don't make the rules. It's always the boyfriend."

Twenty minutes later and Beca looks smugly at Chloe, "See? What did I tell ya?"

Chloe giggles as she leans against Beca, "You're bound to be right sometimes…I mean, even a stopped clock is right twice a day."

Beca rolls her eyes, and pokes Chloe's side gently, "Smartass."

A couple of hours later, the two of them have stopped watching episodes and are just talking while Beca plays some soft music for them in the background.

"Not that I'm not glad you're no longer hanging out with that Tony character-"

Chloe grins as she corrects, "Tom."

Beca ignores this pointedly and continues, "But he's been asking me to pass along notes for way too long and I'm done."

Chloe scrunches up her nose as she grins, "Why did you? Start doing that at all I mean."

Beca shrugs, "You're my friend, what was I gonna do, tell him no?"

Chloe smiles, "Well, did you want to? Tell him no, I mean."

Beca scoffs, "Of course. I hate Terry."

Chloe giggles, "Tom."

"Whatever," Beca says, a playful glint in her eyes.

"So then why did you start?" Chloe asks, her head slightly tilted.

Beca lifts a shoulder, "I don't know. I mean, it's what you do right? When someone asks you do to something and it involves a friend and something that might interest said friend?"

Chloe smiles softly, "Well, you don't have to anymore. I give you permission to simply not pass along any more notes."

It's Beca's turn to tilt her head, "He's not been able to woo you?"

Chloe chuckles, "Remember how I told you that I've told him a long time ago that he didn't have a chance and that he should move on?"

At Beca's nod, Chloe continues, "Well he took that to mean that he should try pursuing me harder. I'd have understood maybe trying a couple of times if you must, but he just wont stop."

Beca snorts, "I mean, can you blame the guy? If I'd have lost you, I'd probably keep trying to get you to reconsider."

Conversation lulls comfortably, and now both Beca and Chloe are on their backs on the bed, with their feet propped up flat against the wall.

"Hey Beca?" Chloe says softly, not needing to speak up any louder with how close Beca is beside her.

"Mhm?" Beca replies as she turns her head to look at Chloe.

"I've been wanting to tell you something about my feelings."

Beca props up on her elbow, her face serious with concern, "Are you feeling sick? Are your nodes back?"

Chloe bites her lip and smiles softly at Beca, "No, my nodes aren't back and no Becks, I'm not feeling sick."

The relief is obvious on Beca's face but then she furrows her brow slightly as she wonders what it could be as she waits for Chloe to continue.

"You know…You know you're super special to me, right?" Chloe starts off, a little smile on her lips, "You mean so much to me and I just…you know that, right?"

Beca tilts her head a little and nods, "Sure I do Chloe, you've told me."

Chloe nods and goes on, "Right, but you don't know just how special you are to me."

Beca's eyes widen a little as she starts to understand.

"I love you Beca. I'm in love with you," Chloe takes a deep breath before she continues, "You know, the first time I saw you? I was instantly attracted to you, right from the get go. And then I got to know you… I didn't stand a chance. There is no way that I could have not fallen for you."

Beca shakes her head, "You're joking. You've got to be."

It's Chloe's turn to shake her head, "I'm not Beca. I've never been more honest about anything in my life."

Beca stares at Chloe, not saying anything, just looking at her, and Chloe lets her, remaining silent as Beca processes things.

"Chloe…" Beca finally says, softly and unsure.

Chloe gives her a tiny smile, "I'm not making you do anything or demanding you say anything Beca. I just, I wanted to let you know how I feel. It's how I am, you know? Normally, had it been anyone else, I would have spoken up the second I knew my feelings changed. I didn't want to scare you with how quickly my feelings have grown for you, otherwise I would have done so, ya know?"

Beca nods once, but doesn't say anything right away, and Chloe watches as Beca slowly starts retreating into herself like Chloe had a feeling she might do.

"I think maybe…I think we should call it a night."

Chloe nods, "Okay. Alright Beca."

Beca bites the inside of her cheek and then says, "I think we should call it a night for the next few days too."

Chloe pauses as she's leaning over to pick up her bag and slowly straightens up and nods again, "Alright Beca, sure."

Beca folds her arms across her chest as she watches Chloe quickly gather the rest of her things so she can leave.

"I'll…I'll see you at rehearsals?" Chloe asks tentatively, not sure if Beca will decide she needs space completely or if she'll still join in the activities they share together.

Beca clenches her jaw and shrugs, "We're a team, aren't we? I'll be there."

Chloe hums at that. She had expected the cold but it still hurt, regardless of how prepared for it she was.

"Okay. Well then goodnight Beca. Sleep sweet."

Beca murmurs something in return that Chloe supposes is meant to be passed on as a goodbye and a goodnight all in one.

Chloe takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and gives Beca a small smile as pauses on her way out, "Your defenses, as good as they are, don't change the fact that I do love you. This doesn't change my feelings for you. I know you want to process things and figure things out, this is a lot to take in…but just know that me leaving you alone like you want me to? Like you're asking me to do? Doesn't mean you're right in thinking I don't actually care as much as I say I do. I just know enough that you need this time and you want this time and I acknowledge it and I am going to give it to you like you are asking me."

Beca hums, keeps her arms folded and doesn't say anything in response to that.

"And, if you need me, or want me I'm only a text away. I'll see you around Becks." Chloe says, and waves as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her and dropping the small smile that was on her face the moment the door is shut.

Chloe hadn't expected Beca to leap into her arms and confess her love for her in return, that's not how Beca works and she knows it. But that doesn't mean she has to like it when Beca clams up and shoves her away.

She pulls out her phone as she walks out of the dorms and starts texting Aubrey immediately, **'I told her. I'm going home, will u and stace be decent or do u want me to stop by caffé nero's? if u don't respond I'll know what I'm doing.'**

She gets a text back instantly, **'we're good Chlo, just come on home'**

The moment she's through the front door, Stacie is zipping towards the kitchen while Aubrey walks towards her and opens her arms for her to walk into.

"That obvious?" Chloe murmurs as she steps into Aubrey's offered hug and buries into her neck, grabbing onto the back of her shirt as she does so.

Aubrey hums as she rubs Chloe's back, "Your text was very unlike you. There wasn't a single emoji or exclamation point in sight."

Stacie walks out of the kitchen holding onto a tub of ice-cream and spoons, "Rocky Road?"

Chloe chuckles and slowly extricates herself from Aubrey's embrace, "That sounds great right about now, yes please."

Aubrey smiles at Stacie, as they go into the living room, the both of them flanking Chloe.

"She just needs to process." Chloe says around a mouthful of ice cream after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Aubrey glances at Chloe, "Right."

Chloe hums as she takes another spoonful of ice cream, "Yeah and it'll be okay."

Stacie grins slightly, "Yeah, absolutely, you've got this."

Chloe nods, "Mhm. I just need to give her the space she needs right now, and as hard as it is for me to not be affectionate and close with her, I can do it, I can do this for Beca."

Aubrey and Stacie share a look and somehow they both think to put their hand on Chloe's back to comfort her.

"She'll realize she's in love with you too in like a day. She'll be in your arms in less," Stacie says confidently.

Chloe chuckles softly, "Right."


	3. The Nerve You Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the last chapter (unless I get inspired lol) thanks for joining the ride x

“Aubrey…what happened to ‘they need to figure this out on their own’ and ‘she’ll need time’?” Stacie asks.

“That was before she made Chloe turn into a zombie.” Aubrey says in a little huff.

Stacie rolls her eyes slightly, “She isn’t a zombie.”

Aubrey levels Stacie a look, “She isn’t her regular self though.”

Stacie nods and rubs her thumb against Aubrey’s leg, “No, you’re right. She isn’t her normal self, but that doesn’t mean it’s time for mama bear ‘brey to make an appearance and start kicking ass.”

“No?” Aubrey asks, her eyebrow raised.

Stacie smiles at her softly and shakes her head, “No. Beca loves Chloe. We all know that. And Chloe’s okay. Obviously, she isn’t happy about things, but that’s to be expected. But I mean…I’ve got to believe Beca isn’t going to let herself stand in the way of herself, ya know?”

Aubrey hums and Stacie takes that to mean she is conceding her point. Stacie laces her fingers with Aubrey’s and tugs gently, “I know you really want to kick her ass.”

Aubrey scrunches her nose, bites her lip and nods, “I really do.”

Stacie chuckles, “Are you sure that isn’t partially simply because it’s Beca?”

Aubrey tilts her head and shrugs, “Possibly.”

Stacie throws her head back and laughs, gently squeezing Aubrey’s hand. Aubrey watches with a smile on her face that widens as Stacie continues to laugh.

* * *

 

Beca shoulders her gym bag and takes a deep breath before stepping into the auditorium.

Her plan is simple.

Get in. Get through practice. Get out.

No eye contact whatsoever.

It’s already been a few days since Chloe told her about her feelings, and so far, her plan has been working for her.

Beca knows that part of it is also the fact that Chloe is actually doing what she said she would do. She’s giving Beca time and space. Something Beca wouldn’t normally associate with Chloe.

Beca keeps her head low as she walks into the room, and she is very aware of all the eyes that are on her right now. She’s been aware of all the eyes on her since that very first day after Chloe told her.

It’s like everyone can sense that something has changed. Beca is almost certain someone will eventually comment on it. Someone will eventually say something, either to her or to the room as a whole and draw attention to the change between Beca and Chloe, and Beca doesn’t want to be around for it.

Beca sees Fat Amy making a beeline towards her and Beca clenches her jaw as she approaches but then Chloe steps in and grabs Fat Amy’s arm and twirls her away citing plans about aerial silks and wanting them to be incorporated into a performance sometime in the near future.

Beca watches them for a moment, and shakes her head, her brow furrowed. She will not admit that she misses her. Beca Mitchell does not miss Chloe. No way, no how.

Except that she does.

She misses Chloe and it makes her really angry at herself that she had allowed herself to let someone in again.

Chloe wasn’t someone she was prepared for. Beca knows this, she knows she hadn’t planned for someone like Chloe, but she hadn’t realized how unprepared she was for her until now.

When Beca had woken up the day after Chloe had told her of her feelings, Beca’s first instinct was to pick up the phone and see what silly picture Chloe sent her. And then she had remembered what had occurred the previous night and she dropped the phone so fast it was as if it had given her an electric shock. Her mood had been rather testy throughout the day, and it hasn’t gotten any better since; nor does it look like it will be getting any better.

Most of it comes from how mad at herself she is for letting her guard down. For allowing Chloe to get so close. For giving someone else the ability to actually be able to hurt her. Beca had made it a point to keep everyone at a distance, so how the hell had Chloe managed to make it in past her defenses.

And the rest of it comes from the Chloe-shaped missing piece that Beca finds herself without. And it just makes her want to scream because how dare Chloe waltz into her life and make herself part of Beca’s life like she had every right to do so?

Beca’s thoughts keep her from ever really paying attention to what’s going on around her during these practice sessions, and honestly she’s surprised no one has called her out on it.

Beca huffs and shakes her head at herself. Chloe probably has told Aubrey not to say anything, to go easy on her, to not chew her out for missing the _same step five different times_.

Beca furrows her brow and bites down on the inside of her cheek when the thought passes her mind. She does _not_ miss Chloe Beale.

Except she does. Beca misses her and she doesn’t want to acknowledge it. She doesn’t want to admit it. Because Beca is stronger than that. She doesn’t miss anyone.

As with the previous practice sessions, the moment Aubrey calls out that the day’s session is over, Beca grabs her stuff and is out the door like a shot. In her wake, she leaves behind more confused and worried friends who wonder what exactly is going on.

When all eyes turn to Chloe to get answers though, she simply gives them a small smile and shakes her head before also packing up her things and leaving.

“Right, if this isn’t a sign of the end times, I don’t know what is.” Fat Amy declares to the silent room.

Aubrey catches Stacie’s eyes and raises an eyebrow, but says, “Same time tomorrow ladies.”

Stacie lifts a shoulder and sighs. She likes this about as much as Aubrey does. Which is not at all.

* * *

 

Chloe is in bed when Aubrey makes it home a few days later and Chloe’s perfectly happy with staying right there in bed until she must go to her classes the next morning.

“Chloe,” Aubrey sighs softly.

“Hmm?” Chloe responds, her glass of milk held up to her lips.

“Can we talk about the fact that you’re watching the Steve Wilkos show right now and eating golden oreos and milk?”

Chloe shrugs and grabs another oreo and dunks it into her glass, “There’s nothing to talk about…there’s nothing else on.”

Aubrey sits down beside her in bed and hums, “There’s been nothing on for the past week?”

Chloe resolutely keeps her eyes on the screen and nods her head, but says nothing.

Aubrey sighs and silently wraps and arm around her shoulders and rubs her thumb against her, “I’ll make sure to pick up some more milk on my way home.”

Chloe smiles softly and leans against Aubrey and murmurs, “Thank you.”

Aubrey gently squeezes her close, “Of course.”

“Am I being stupid? Being like this?” Chloe asks quietly and out of the blue some time later.

Aubrey looks down at her and shakes her head slightly, “You could never be stupid Chloe. You’re…trying to give her space and the time to come to terms with things, and if this is how you can get through it without hurting or being too anxious about things then this is how you do it.”

Chloe breathes deep and then asks, “Do you think…Is there anything I can do that’d guarantee her telling me she likes me back?”

Aubrey rubs Chloe’s shoulder, “You know, I think you’re amazing Chloe, and I’m sure Beca knows that. She’s just slow apparently. Well, slower than I’d thought.”

Chloe giggles slightly but nudges Aubrey and says, “She’s not slow Aubrey.”

“No? Well, I think she is. Because, come on, it shouldn’t take someone this long to-” Aubrey cuts herself off and shakes her head, “No. That’s wrong. I’m sorry. I just wish it didn’t take her this long, for your sake. I hate seeing you so unlike yourself.”

Chloe hums softly, “I know. I’ll be okay ‘brey. I just…it’s a bit of an adjustment going from talking to her all the time to suddenly needing to cut off all communication until she’s ready…it’s hard. I miss her, ya know?”

Aubrey smiles sadly at her and nods, “I know you do bug. I know.”

They watch a few minutes of the show before Chloe kisses Aubrey’s cheek, “Thank you for being so awesome and being here.”

Aubrey smile’s and lifts a shoulder, “It’s what I’m here for Chlo.”

“I feel like…if things don’t work out, as sad as that may be, having you around will help immensely. And I’m so thankful for you. You’re the greatest best friend anyone could hope for.” Chloe says seriously.

“I wouldn’t dream of not being here to help you through whatever you need,” Aubrey says, “I honestly feel though that this things with you and Beca? I feel it in my guts Chloe…you’re gonna be okay. The both of you are going to be okay.”

Chloe smiles at her softly, “I hope your guts are right.”

“I mean, my guts _are_ usually right,” Aubrey says with an heir of overbearing superiority that makes Chloe giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, in case it wasn't clear, chapters 2 and 3 occurred before the events of chapter 1, so if you want to read things in chronological order start with chapter 2 and then 3 and then read chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally absolutely inspired by Alessia Cara's song 'I'm Yours'


End file.
